Episodes
Here is a list of episodes and a short description about each one Episode 1- "Justin and Kevin Explore a Windows and get a Virus" The first episode of JRmysteries. It features the three most main characters throughout the series (Justin, Kevin and Chris) and explains what the following videos will mostly be about. It is the only episode so far to feature the side character Bill Gates. In this video, Kevin is fed up with modern day life, so Justin invites him to the wonderful world of "Windows". Unfortuinately, a virus (which will later be known as Chris) is unleashed and tries to convince the two to "give him the succ". In the end, Chris becomes their friend and an active member of JRmysteries. Episode 2- "Time Gives Everyone Some Subterranian Aspirins and They Go on a Baby Adventure" This episode strays away from the adventures of Justin and Kevin to show how Chris has turned out in the past weeks. Nick makes his first appearance in this episode, a character that seemingly always needs to go to the bathroom. In this video, Justin, Kevin and Nick are unable to play a game of Twister because Chris is having issues with a character who lives in "his" house. We later learn that it is E. Gadd (A character who originated from Luigi's Mansion) and he is trying to recreate Saga Musix's teleportation ability. Instead, he creates a clock who teleports everyone to space, but eventually the group escapes. Episode 3- "The Group Heads to Papa Papa's to Obtain Pizzazz" This episode returns to the adventures of Justin and Kevin, but also adds a new character in the main group, Cameron. This episode also features Papa, a small Pizzazzeria owner who sells Pizzazz and Cheetos. In the video, Justin is anxious to caress Pizzazz, however Kevin and Cameron are confused on how it is done. Justin tries to show them, but forgets his wallet and is forced in a sing- off with Papa. Justin doesn't want to and puts Kevin on the stage, which ends up getting all three of them banned from Papa Papa's. Episode 4- "Justin Gets Cucced by K9 Web Protection and Goes to Court" A whole slew of characters are introduces in this episode, such as Judge Harwell, SemlesR, and Officer. It also introduces the concept of self awareness, and the flaws of JRmysteries Justin encounters. In the video, Justin is prevented from playing the popular "Minecraft" because the police think he is doing something illegal. While it is unconfirmed if he did do anything to get him in trouble, he is sent to jail with SemlisR. He later says he can slip though the bars because they are 2D characters in a 3D world. The police return when Justin tries to turn off parental controls, and they claim that Justin was trying to access "Kevin's computer". However, when Chris shows up at the end, it is confirmed that the computer was owned by Chris all along. Episode 5- "The JR Band Experiences a MidiJam" Easelly the most controversial episode of JRmysteries so far, as it introduces concern about technology owned by Chris, inanimate objects coming to life, and more truth about the odd world that everyone lives in. Alex is introduced in this episode, an "edgy" character who claims he can tune a bass to "B#". While the group of musicians (Justin, Kevin, Chris, and Alex) are trying to find a song to play, Justin enters the "Midi Dimension" after trying to connect his synthesizer to a PC. The world is a weird version of the software "MidiJam", with various characters from JRmysteries inside of it. Once Justin finally escapes, they all play "Song4Papa" at the end of the episode. Episode 6- "Gazi Copyrights Claims the last video because it used Song 4 Papa" While not only introducing another layer of self- awareness that this series has, it shows the new character Gazi, who is somehow attached to another character Bacon. While Bacon is fine with Justin using their song "Song 4 Papa" in his series, Gazi wants to take Justin's money by copyright striking his Youtube video. Justin goes to Papa for help, but he is not interested because he banned Justin in episode 3. Papa later learns that Justin is talking about Gazi, who is Papa's long lost son. Papa is willing to take off Justin's copyright strike and unban him from Papa Papa's if he can be reunited with his son. In the end, Gazi refuses to be a part of Papa's life. Episode 7- "Justin and Friends take a Vacation and go to Tex" Justin, Kevin, Nick and Cameron are all ready from a vacation to escape their daily lives. Justin suggests to go to "Tex", but learns that it is infested with Cows. The group still goes, however. They later meet Rob Rotten, a homeless man that originated from Lazy Town, who suggests that Justin and his group should stay there. They try to get a room their, but the manager, Beanlord, doesn't want them to stay. Cameron beats him up, and the group gets a room key. After they wake up from a relaxing night of sleep, cows have infested the building and teleport them to the "Cow Dimension". Chris finds them, and they all escape.